


The Misadventures of Blind!Dean

by universalmamotchka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blind!Dean, F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, One-Shots, Rating May Change, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalmamotchka/pseuds/universalmamotchka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU One-Shots about blind Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basketball for Dummies Blind Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I love Blind!Dean and decided to write one-shots about him

"What is Dean doing?" Cas asks as he sits next to the younger Winchester on the gym bleachers. He watches as Dean picks up the basketball and launches it at the wall, as soon as he does the scoreboard buzzer sounds as if someone has made a shot Sam snickers quietly as Dean lets out a loud warrior cry. "Sam why is the scoreboard buzzing if nobody is making any shots?" Sam shushes Cas trying to keep Dean from hearing. 

"Cas is that you?" Dean asks looking towards him vaguely, Cas nods forgetting he's blind for a moment "Uh yeah it's me Dean, what are you doing?" he asks smiling at the happy blind boy. "Well Cas I'm schooling Sammy, I'm proving I'm better at basketball even for a blind guy" Cas sees Sam from the corner of his eye shaking his head. Dean turns away and starts shooting the balls again as the scoreboard buzzes shot after shot. "Nothing but net" Dean yells excitedly.

"What are you doing Sam?" Cas asks amused by the younger male and his brother. "Well Cas I hacked into the scoreboard so every time I press this button" Sam motions to his phone and the button on the touch-screen "it buzzes as if Dean has made a shot" Cas lets out a low chuckle. "He's not even facing the net" Cas says as Dean turns around, Sam knowing he has been discovered books out of the gym "Sam I'm going to kick your ass once I find it" Dean says running towards the exit.


	2. You Smell New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Novak is new in town, Dean can smell it on him.

"That's new" Dean says smelling the air, he can smell something in the lunch room. Something he can't put his nose on. 

"Dude stop smelling the air, or at least do it conspicuously" Sam says face-palming. 

"Either someone bought a new cologne or there is a new body in this room" Dean says with such intensity. 

"Okay... and why does this matter so much to you?" Sam says stealing Dean's slice of pie while he isn't paying attention. 

"I pride myself in knowing every bodies scent in this school, I hate when people change their scents suddenly!" Dean exclaims taking a bite of his burger. 

"That's creepy Dean never say that again... also what's my smell?" Sam says curiously. 

"You smell like home, a mixture of pie and apple air freshener" Dean says smiling. 

"That was cheesy Dean sounds like something straight out of a chick flick" Sam says pretending to cry.

"Shut the hell up" Dean says finishing his burger, he starts to frantically search for his pie "Sam where is my pie?" Dean asks strangely calm. 

"Iateit" Sam says before getting up. 

"SAM WINCHESTER GET YOUR HAPPY ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT YOU DO NOT STEAL A MAN'S PIE" Dean yells struggling to find his white cane.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean heads down the halls pouting about his pie, he wasn't paying much attention until the new smell filled his nostrils again. 

"HEY!" Dean yells searching frantically for the owner of the scent. 

"No need to yell" a deep voice says stepping closer towards Dean. 

"Sorry I couldn't tell where you were" Dean says lowering his voice, he reaches his hands out to shake hands with the new person. 

"I'm right here" the man says grabbing his hand. 

"My name is Dean, you must be new" Dean says shaking his hand. 

"Uh yeah I just moved here about a week ago, my name is Castiel Novak" he says slightly weirded out "How did you know I was new?" 

"You smell new, I kind of know every bodies scent in the school" Dean says sheepishly. 

"I smell new, well hopefully it's a good smell" he says with a chuckle. 

"Yeah a little too strong, well for me anyways with my heightened sense of smell" Dean says smiling. 

"Gotcha I'll wear less cologne tomorrow, don't want to drown you in my scent" Castiel says grabbing Dean's shoulder. 

"Well it wouldn't be the worst scent to drown in" Dean says with a smile.


End file.
